You Don't Have to Try
by ereader12
Summary: "I'm sick of being someone I'm not." Bree's been trying so hard to be who she isn't, but all it does is make her life awful. Sing fic to Colbie Caillat's "Try".


**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this story. It's a songfic of the song "Try" by Colbie Caillat. I LOVE this song! It's another Bree-O.V. story, as I'm calling them, mainly because I find Bree the easiest to write for. Note my Leo chapters are kind of weak. Anyway, enjoy this!**

**The italics is the actual story, the regular is the lyrics.**

**UPDATE: It turns out that song lyrics in song fics are NOT allowed! Thank you to TheMichiganWriter for alerting me! I will take them out, but I suggest that you listen to the song while reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Lab Rats **_**or "Try."**

_Bree stared at herself in the mirror, frowning. Another day, another frown._

_Bree carefully applied her mascara. She stared at herself- a seventeen year old bionic trying to be normal. She'd done her hair and nails already, and though she looked good…it felt fake._

_Bree's super-speed made it easy to stay in shape, but still, she always felt like it wasn't enough. She went for real jogs every day, thinking _Is this enough? Do I look good enough? _Will they like me?_

_Bree hated being hit on by guys, but all of her friends had boyfriends. She didn't want to be alone. So she laughed it off when guys called her hot. Didn't she want to be liked?_

_Bree still didn't feel like herself though. When she got home, she'd collapse onto her bed in her fake bedroom. Bree with makeup, Bree with a boyfriend she didn't love, Bree who was popular. It wasn't real, she wanted something real._

_Bree stared at herself in the mirror again. She looked good, but how good? Slowly, she took off her makeup, shook her hair out of the "girly" undo, and just stared. Super pretty? Maybe not. But real and happy? Yes._

_She didn't have to do this. She could be whoever she wanted to be. She was Bree._

_Bree spent hours shopping. _Ugh. _Before, shopping was fun, but now she was just buying the same clothes, the same style, the style that wasn't her own._

_Whatever. This was the style her "friends" liked. She wanted them to like her. To belong._

_Wait a minute. Why did she care what they thought of her? If they were her real friends, they'd love who she was, what she wore._

_It was just her right now. And she could do whatever she wanted. She was Bree Davenport, super human! She was super fast! She was AMAZING! She'd faces much worse than a ton of superficial girls who cared about what boys thought of them and teeth whitening._

_Did they like her? Whatever. If they didn't like her, the real Bree, too bad._

_She had tried forever to be normal. She'd been ignoring her family so she could be popular and be someone she wasn't. That ended today._

_She was going back to who she was. Bree who spent time with her family, who joked around, who liked more than being liked by other people._

_The whole time that she'd been fake, Bree was close to snapping, crying, or worse. But now, as she pulled her hair down, mashed away her makeup, changed into her comfiest clothes. She felt like herself, like she hadn't felt in a long time._

_She was perfect the way she was, in every way. It was cheesy, but true. Bree stared at the short, slim, brunette in the mirror. The same girl who used to laugh and hang out with her bothers, not with people who didn't care._

_Bree slipped out of her room and headed downstairs. Her family was gathered around the table, ready to eat. They looked up, surprised to see that Bree was there. She hadn't joined them for dinner in a while, so finally seeing her was odd for them._

_They all ignored her. She thought that Leo was glaring at her, but she couldn't tell. He might be- she'd blown helping him with homework off last week to go to a party._

_Bree felt awkward sitting there. No one said anything to her, or at all. Then, she felt something- Chase's hand. He'd reached out and taken her hand. She looked up, and Chase smiled. "Good to have you back Bree," he whispered._

_And that's when Bree knew that she really was back to her old self._

_Bree had done so much- ignored her family, changed her style, been someone she wasn't._

_Bree had tried so hard, but it wasn't worth it. All she'd needed was to be herself, and be happy. To be happy in her own skin, with reason (she spotted a zit starting, so that would have to be taken care of)._

_Bree carefully took off her makeup. She'd been out that day, shopping. However, she'd been looking for clothes she liked, and she'd gone with Tasha. It had been fun, and she'd felt good._

_Bree stared at herself. A month ago, she'd been way too skinny, wearing clothes and makeup she hated, doing things she hated, being someone she didn't want to be. And that all had changed. Now, she liked herself, was cheerful, and had real friends._

_Bree smiled. Another day, another smile._

_**So, **_**how did you like it? I know it's a little repetitive, but I think it works. What did you think?**

**~Emma**


End file.
